Arkham
by Zerbinette
Summary: Lorsque l'on se nomme Good, la vie à l'Institut de Sorcières d'Arkham est loin d'être aussi simple qu'il n'y parait...


Chapitre I : **Olivia**

« Attrapez-la ! » hurla le marchand derrière-moi. Je courrais à perdre haleine, sentant le vent frais de ce début de septembre s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Je serrai encore davantage la pièce d'étoffe subtilisée entre mes bras. Il ne fallait qu'elle m'échappe sous aucun prétexte. Mes pas résonnaient sur les pavés du Vieux Salem. A n'en pas douter, si je prenais la voie de gauche, la famille de tisserands du marché (de la ville) me retrouveraient. Prendre la rue droite relevait du suicide : je me serais retrouvée dans une impasse. J'obliquai à droite, tandis qu'un « On la tient !» venait à mes oreilles. Je souris. Nul ne connaissait le Vieux Salem mieux que ée dans l'impasse, je déplaçai discrètement une poubelle, dévoilant une fenêtre poussiéreuse à demi-cassé. Je l'ouvrai, entrai dans le sous-sol et replaçai le conteneur. De là, je pouvais aisément voir les marchands des pieds jusqu'aux genoux tout en étant entièrement dissimulée. « Où est-elle ? Grogna la voix grave du tisserand. - On l'a pourtant vue passer par là ! S'exclama une voix aigrelette, appartenant sans doute à sa femme. - C'est une sorcière, jura leur fils en donnant un coup dans la poubelle. Une véritable sorcière !- Tais- toi (ca fait plus rural a mon avis, genre grossier, brusque…)! Ordonna sèchement la mère. Il y a des mots qu'il ne vaut pas mieux prononcer ici.- Maman ! Ce ne sont que de vieilles superstitions…Vos trucs datent de plusieurs siècles. Je prononcerais le mot sorcière autant de fois que je le voudrais. - Nous ne nous étonnerons donc pas si un jour tu disparais », intervint le peur se sentait dans leurs voix. Même aujourd'hui, plus de trois siècles après l'affaire des Sorcières de Salem, les natifs de la Vieille Ville frissonnaient de terreur dès qu'une allusion à la sorcellerie était faite. Et les sorciers réprimaient un tremblement lorsque l'on évoquait ces temps troublés. Ils rebroussèrent chemin. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis me retournai. Je me trouvais dans une petite cave abandonnée où flottait une odeur d'alcool et de tabac encore vivace. Ce réduit était un repère de contrebandiers. Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour trouver le butin entreposé là chaque nuit : alcool, tabac, drogues, médicaments et autres réjouissances. Grand-mère avait raison : j'avais le nez pour débusquer les ennuis. Mais la contrebande ne m'intéressait aucunement. Je passais donc mon chemin, ouvrant avec une barrette à chignon la porte du petit entrepôt. Olivia Good, ou l'art de crocheter une serrure discrètement. L'ouverture menait à un escalier de bois hors d'âge. Lorsque j'y grimpais, chacune des marches grinçais. L'expérience m'avait appris que cet endroit n'était pas visité le jour, et j'abordais donc le reste de la maisonnée en toute confiance. Arrivée aux combles de la maison, j'ouvris une petite porte donnant accès à la maison voisine. Les maisons de Vieux Salem me faisaient penser à ces maisons de Londres dans les quartiers du centre-ville où toutes les habitations sont construites suivant le même principe de communication. Débouchant dans l'autres maison, je grimpai sur son toit, en traversai un autre, pour finalement me retrouver au milieu/centre d'une terrasse déserte. Arrivée là, je m'assis sur l'une des caisses de bois disposées en cercle. Dix minutes plus tard, des adolescents de mon âge arrivèrent par la porte du fond, l'air grave et solennel. Le premier, un grand brun à l'allure dégingandée, prit la parole :« Rebecca Simons, as-tu l'étoffe demandée ? »Je roulai des yeux devant les manières cérémonieuses du garçon et lui tendit l'étoffe. Il la prit prestement et caressa/jaugea un moment entre ses doigts la douceur du tissu. « Tu n'as pas pris de la petite qualité, remarqua-t-il. - Lorsque je fais un travail, je ne le fais pas à moitié. »Il fit passer le manteau aux autres membres, des gamins plus jeunes vêtu assez pauvrement, davantage par volonté que par nécessité. Les fripes à Salem avaient le mérite de donner un genre. Le silence laissa bientôt place à des chuchotements. Je décroisais les bras, impatiente. « Et le collier ? Demandai-je.- Oui…Tu as raison. »Il tentait de prendre un ton dégagé, mais je voyais bien que quelque chose le rendait beaucoup moins placide qu'à son habitude. Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année apporta une boite en velours rouge. Tony recrutait décidément de plus en plus prit la boite en question et l'ouvrit. Un collier luisait d'un or sale dans l'écrin. Les enfants se reculèrent. Les mains de Tony tremblaient. « Ne sois pas stupide, le réprimandais-je. Vous et vos superstitions… »Je me saisis du bijou et le glissai dans ma poche. Le temps de contemplation viendrait plus tard. « Ton collier à intérêt à être vrai.- Il l'est. - Pourquoi tant d'agitation alors ?- Les gens…dans la ville…Ils disent que…- Oui ?- Que des contrebandiers ont élu domicile dans le Vieux Salem. »J'haussai les épaules. Où voulait-il donc en venir ?« Salem est un terrain de jeu pour tous les âges, Tony. - Tu...connais tous les coins de la Vieille Ville non ? Alors mes gars et moi…On se demandait si tu voudrais bien nous indiquer leur repère. On dit qu'il y a de l'alcool, de la…- Non, le coupais-je en secouant la tête. Même en admettant que je sache où il se trouve, il me reste tout de même un sou de morale. Je ne t'aiderai pas à pervertir les jolies têtes blondes que tu engages. Tu te débrouilles très bien seul. »Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du garçon. « Tu veux tout garder pour toi, c'est ça ? »Je ricanai :« Je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas et je ne me drogue pas. Que veux-tu que je fasse de cette prétendue marchandise ? »Tony sembla un moment déstabilisé. Puis, il secoua la tête. D'un sifflement, il rappela sa troupe et, dans un dernier salut, ils partirent par la même porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.« Amateurs » sifflai-je entre mes dents. Pour sortir de la maison, je pris un autre chemin : le moyen d'être invisible, c'est de ne pas avoir d'habitudes. Le poids du collier se faisait sentir. Il battait contre ma jambe, et je brûlai d'envie de l'examiner. Mais il n'était pas encore temps. Je devais attendre d'être dans l'obscurité sereine de ma chambre pour l'étudier. Je parcourais(pas sure de l'orthographe) calmement les ruelles sombres de la Vieille Salem. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient entre deux maisons, bref éclat avant de replonger dans l'obscurité. C'est-ce qu'était ma Salem. La capitale des ombres et des lumières. « Tiens, Lila nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! »Je fis volte-face. Un vieillard se tenait face à moi, assis sur un tonneau à vin. Le Cracmol de la vieille Salem, un ivrogne sans attaches, ni valeurs. Un vaurien en somme. Je me retournai, tentant de ne pas y prêter attention. « Mister Good est-il au courant de ta présence ici, jeune fille ?- Au revoir. »Il poussa par la suite plusieurs hurlements pour attirer mon attention. Agacée, je me perdis dans la foule, et obliquais vers la gauche. Là, je poussai la porte d'une petite mansarde sans prétention. La refermai. J'étais acculée à la porte d'entrée, tandis qu'un mur de briques me faisait face. Je sortis ma baguette et tapotai le mur. Le mur fur remplacé par un portail en fer forgé. Je pris le pendentif accroché à mon cou. Il s'agissait d'une clé hors d'âge aux motifs compliqués. Une fois tournée dans la serrure, j'entendis le cliquetis caractéristique. Je poussai la porte. Arkham était au bout de l'escalier.


End file.
